Take A Chance
by Michaela123
Summary: Sometimes taking a chance is all it takes.


_**Just a little one shot, for the prompt I was given, Take A Chance. Next up, second chapter of Love Never Fails…when I get a chance to write!**_

_**************_

Walking slowly down the deserted, dimly lit BAU corridor, David squinted towards the office of the blonde media liaison, watching as the light flickered through her partially closed blinds.

What was she still doing here? He distinctly remembered her telling him she had a date tonight. Her third date with a guy she had met in the bar on a night out with Emily and Garcia. And although the idea of her with somebody else was slowly breaking him down, seeing her happy, made him happy, and he would learn to cope with that.

He had even offered to watch Henry for her, whilst making a mental note of asking Garcia to run this guy through the system. He wasn't willing to take that risk with one of his team again. Especially not with JJ. Not with his Jennifer.

But something must have happened. She wouldn't be in the office otherwise.

Knocking lightly, he poked his through the door, and he felt his heart leap at the sight. Little Henry was sat on a blanket on the floor, playing happily with one of the toys that Dave had bought him, whilst JJ sat behind her desk, ploughing away at paper work. "Jen?"

Looking up, JJ smiled instantly. "Hey, Dave, come in."

Walking into the warm office, David immediately scooped Henry out of his car seat and into his arms, kissing the little boys head as he squealed. "Hello little man." Sitting down, David smiled at JJ as he settled Henry in his lap "What on earth are you still doing here? I thought that you had a hot date tonight."

Laughing without humour, JJ closed the file in front of her, watching how her son sat enthralled with Dave. "I did."

"You did?" Dave echoed, his eyebrow raised. "What happened?"

"Well," JJ sighed, grabbing Henry's bottle off her desk and handing it to David, ruffling her son light blonde hair at the same time as she perched on the edge of her desk. "It turns out he wasn't overjoyed at not being the only man in my life."

"What in the world are you talking about?" David questioned as he shifted the small baby in his arms so he could take his bottle more easily. He still couldn't believe that such a little person had him hooked.

"I took Henry with me. I thought it was about time that I introduced them. Especially if I was looking for this to go further…but…he said, and I quote, that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with bastard brat. Someone else bastard brat to be precise."

Gasping, David held Henry closer to his chest, almost trying to shield the innocent child from the harsh words. "He said that? About Henry?"

"That, and more. I just didn't stick around to hear it." Moving forward off the desk, JJ kissed Henry's chubby baby hands. "I guess he wasn't the nice guy I thought that he was. I don't really know what I was expecting though…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Me, him. I think I set my expectations too high. No one is going to want to take on a single mother who works the hours that I do. It'll just be me and him. I'm okay with that. Henry is the most important thing to me. I can take a chance on someone hurting me, but I cannot take a chance on someone hurting Henry."

"Jen, you are talking rubbish. Any man would be lucky to have you, and this little boy." Shifting the now drowsy Henry carefully in his arms, David took JJ's hand into his. "You have to take a chance, Jen. You might not get hurt, but you have to try for some more happiness. You and Henry deserve it."

"Thanks for saying that Dave, but you don't have to just to make me feel better."

"Jennifer, I am not just saying this to make you feel better." Shuffling his seat closer, he kissed the hand he was holding "You are a beautiful, intelligent woman, and Henry is a smashing child. Any man would be lucky to have you both of you in their life." Kissing JJ's head, he smiled. "I would be lucky to have both of you in my life…"

"Dave, what are you talking about? You will always have Henry and me in your life. You're not getting rid of us that easy."

"No, Jen. That's not what I mean."

"Then what is it?" JJ asked, her brows knitting in confusion as she watched him cross the room and lay Henry in his car seat. "Dave?"

"I didn't want to do this here." David admitted, his hands finding JJ again. "I want you to take a chance, Jen…I want you to take a chance on me."

"Dave…" JJ started, stopping only because Dave pressed his finger to her lips.

"Jennifer…I've watched you for ages.

"Jennifer...I've watched you for ages. From when I first joined the team, and I have loved you just as long. When I found out about you and Will...about you being pregnant, I thought that I had lost you for good and then he left...and although I wanted to kill the son of a bitch for hurting the two of you like he did, I was thankful. Suddenly I had a chance with you again. And I have waited...I didn't want to push you, not until I was sure that you are ready, but I can't wait any longer. I want you, Jennifer. I want Henry. I want to come home from work every night with you. I want to be there when Henry takes his first steps. I want to drive him to his first day of pre school...I want everything. I want to be able to hold you in my arms and shield you from the horrors of this world, just because I can. Because you are mine."

"Dave...I...I don't know what to say." JJ stuttered, her eyes darting from Dave, to her sleeping son.

"I won't hurt you, Jen. Either of you. I have waited too long to find you there is no way that I am going to screw this up." Taking a small black velvet box out of his jacket pocket, Dave handed it to her. "I brought this the day after Will left. I didn't know when I would get to give it to you or if I would even get the chance, but I hoped that I would one day get the opportunity...so just say that you'll take a chance."

"Dave...is that...?" The blonde asked quietly.

"It is my promise to you. My promise to you that you will one day be the final Mrs Rossi, that I will look after your son as if he were my own. And all you have to do is take the chance."

"The rules…Strauss…"

"Screw the rules, Jennifer. Do you really think I give a shit what they have to say? I want you, and I want your son. If you are worried about work, I will go to Aaron, to Strauss, right now, and hand in my resignation. If I have you I don't need the job."

"You…you really mean this, don't you?" JJ stuttered, looking at the white gold diamond ring her was holding in his hand.

"With all my heart." Pulling her body into the frame of his, David carefully cradled her face. "I know that you feel the same, Jennifer. I can see it in your eyes. Take a chance on me, sweetheart."

"Ask…ask me." JJ whispered, a slightly smiling gracing her lips.

Smiling, David lifted the ring out of the box. "Jennifer, I love you more than I have ever thought could be possible. Not having you in my life would be my idea of hell. I want to build a life with you, your son, and whoever else might come along in the future. One day, it would complete me if I was able to call you my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Stumbling into his, JJ fell into his passion filled embrace as her life flashed before her eyes.

Yes, he really was worth taking the chance. 

_**************_

_**Not happy with the ending but oh well!**_


End file.
